Constant Vigilance
by Sunset Moth
Summary: Kurapika has just become the newest member of the Geneiryodan. He has to be careful though, because he's not the only one who has a temper. Set in the middle of Greed Island. Oneshot. Gide Thomas


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Hunter x Hunter was created by Yoshihiro Togashi. Not me. 

Summary: This happened while Gon and Killua are inside Greed Island. Instead of stopping Kuroro from using his nen and having connections with the Spider, Kurapica was captured by Kuroro while they were inside the car. Since Kurapica didn't listen to Leorio's warnings, Kuroro somehow brought him back to the hotel where the rest of the Ryodan resides. Now, he is a member of the group who killed the natives of his tribe. He has to be careful though, because he's not the only one who has a temper.

A/N: I was inspired to write this after reading Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken by lynlyn. Thanks for the inspiration.

I leaned against the cold stony wall as I watched, blank-faced, the Geneiryodan conversing with each other. I felt my blood run cold at the thought of seeing these criminals who killed the natives of my tribe act like normal people. My eyes turned crimson, but only for a while. I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself.

Only to be greeted by the past. Only to see the faces of my friends as they struggled to stop me from accepting _Danchou's_ proposition.

Kuroro taunted me. He told me that the Spider would not fall even if I killed him. I listened to him, even though Leorio warned me, even though I knew better. I was intimidated by his words and did the stupidest thing ever. I let my guard down.

I punched him several times, hoping to shut his mouth but he, on the other hand, kept on going. My chains loosened a bit too much as I lost some of my concentration. At that moment, beating him seemed to be at the top of my list.

He managed to free one of his hands and punched me. I lost my control over my chains which gave him enough time to summon his nen and use it. The scene changed; we were no longer inside the car but back in the hotel.

He made me into a member of the Geneiryodan without my consent but it's not like I had a choice. Either I become a member of their organization or Killua and Gon die. Neither was acceptable but, like I said, I didn't have much of a choice.

I know. My fault, my error, my mistake. I've already blamed myself too many times; I've already replayed those events over and over in my head; I've already accepted the fact that I cannot change the past.

I opened my eyes, no longer in their crimson state, and I shifted my gaze from them to a tiny spider which was scuttling almost aimlessly beneath the feet of several members of the Spider. Somehow though, it luckily dodged the first few pairs of feet. But, from experience, I knew luck does not last for long.

I was surprised to see it survive the sea of feet and almost choked in silent laughter as I saw it climb on top of Nobunaga's head.

"What are you laughing about, brat?" Phinx asked.

I stiffened and glared coolly at him.

"Nothing that would concern you." I replied curtly.

"Watch your tongue, brat!" Phinx yelled and grabbed me by my shirt.

I glanced at our audience and noticed that Nobunaga was groggily awake, the spider entangled in his hair. I smiled inwardly as I brought my gaze back to Phinx. He seemed really pissed. And so was I.

He shoved me against the wall. I didn't take my eyes off him nor did I show that I was in pain. My eyes turned blood red. It angered him more.

"Burn in hell, brat." He hissed.

I was about to say that I've already been there when he attacked me repeatedly. His attack was predictable. I dodged some of them and used nen to lessen the damage that was inflicted on me from the other attacks.

"Phinx! You shouldn't attack another Ryodan member without Danchou's consent!" Shalnark shouted.

"Ehh…_he_ isn't even an official member of the Spider yet. We shouldn't have agreed with Danchou to let him join." Nobunaga growled softly, still not over Ubogin's death.

I wearily looked at Nobunaga, I wanted to shout at his ear that I did _not_ want to join or agree to _Danchou's_ decision. I groaned instead and turned my gaze to Shalnark and saw concern in his eyes.

I would have laughed if it were not for the pain that suddenly erupted from my stomach. I had forgotten to use nen. I gasped, taking in as much air as I dared take. I closed my eyes and tried to take my mind of the pain. I was frankly surprised to find that no more attacks came. I cracked an eyelid and saw the imposing form of one Kuroro Lucifer. I felt an unusual feeling of gratitude towards the leader of the Geneiryodan.

I hate that bastard.

Phinx removed his hold of me and I slid to the floor like puppet whose strings have just been cut. My head was once again leaning against the wall. I shifted into a better position and was about to kick Phinx in his sensitive part but stopped myself. No, I am not like him. And I'm not planning to turn into him now.

Kuroro turned around and said, "I expect you to do better than to simply take in Phinx's attacks."

"You didn't give me permission to properly defend myself when you gave me my conditions." I said, aching arms crossed.

"I didn't say you can't." He replied, not moving from his position. Silence seemed infinite.

"Sexual tension you can cut with a knife."

All heads turned to the direction of Shizuku.

"What?"

She seemed confused. Nervous laughter came from the other members as they resumed what they were doing earlier; their leader was already missing.

I laughed throatily and hug my knees. I could feel Phinx's eyes on me. I ignored him; my eyes were fixed on the spider that seemed to be comically dancing around Nobunaga's head. Feitan snatched it and crushed the poor thing. I gazed at Feitan as he released his grip on the spider; its remnants fell on the dusty floor. I stared at it for a while and closed my eyes.

No, I cannot make the same mistake. I will not let them crush me. I will not let them take away my beliefs. I will continue living, to see the rising sun, to live my life as the last Kuruta. Constant vigilance is my weapon and I will hold it proudly.


End file.
